Dancing With Devil
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Oh Charlie, tú bailabas con el demonio. (Pero resulta que eso, fue lo más encantador del caso). [Human!Charlie;AU]


Estaba agotada y frustrada, pues los proyectos de su universidad eran sumamente estresantes, sin contar a los maestros inflexibles y que la relación con su novia, mejor amiga, iba en declive.

Suspiró, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de la tristeza e impotencia que sentía. Ese sentimiento de que todo lo que hacías, salía mal y nunca como querías o esperabas.

¿Esto era fracaso? ¿Decepción?

Siquiera… ¿Eso importaba?

Siento que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, pero realmente no le tomó importancia. Y, a decir verdad, quería un abrazo, pero a la vez, estar sola para desahogarse un poco. Apretó los labios, reprimiendo los sollozos que ansiaban salir de sus labios.

Sintió que en su regazo dejaban un pañuelo, haciendo que quitara levemente las manos de su rostro, extrañada. Con cierta vacilación, tomó el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas, de paso, también se sonó la nariz; le llamaba la atención tan bien cuidado pañuelo, sin contar lo llamativo que era al ser de color rojo con tonalidades más oscuras de este en la parte de atrás.

Más calmada, decidió voltear a su derecha -donde la persona había tomado lugar junto a ella- para agradecerle por tan amable gesto. Sin embargo, una expresión de sorpresa abordó sus facciones.

Y es que, ¿De qué otra forma puede reaccionar alguien al ver algo extraño y que tiene pinta de ser peligroso?

Bueno, de por sí no era normal, pues en vez de gritar de terror y correr por su vida, se había quedado pasmada ahí, observándolo. Y lo mismo hacía él, con esa enorme sonrisa y grandes dientes amarillentos.

Pero, a decir verdad, se veía llamativo y, ¿Elegante?

-Una linda dama no debería llorar, a no ser que te hayan golpeado o peor.

Bueno, descubrió que era un poco perturbador, pero, aquello le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sincera.

-Mis padres me dijeron que no hable con extraños, y que tuviera cuidado.

-Oh, ¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser malo y peligroso?

-Ehhh…

-Ahora, ¿Me dirás por qué llorabas? – él no era alguien amable, sólo era un ente que estaba aburrido. Y al verla, le llamó la atención.

Charlie suspiró, mientras jugaba con el pañuelo en sus manos, debatiéndose cuatro cosas: decirle, no decirle, irse de ahí o quedarse ahí con aquel extraño. Que estaba claro, no era humano.

Al final, decidió que era mejor hablarlo. O tal vez, cantarlo.

Después de todo, ¿Quién los vería si estaban en un parque solitario casi por la noche?

Y sí, cantó. Todo lo que le pasaba, lo que pasó y el cómo esto la hacía sentir. Alastor quedó, ciertamente encantado con lo que escuchaba; tenía habilidades en el canto.

Era melodía.

Había hallado una humana muy interesante.

Se levantó, sorprendiéndola, y más cuando tomó su mano y comenzaron a bailar. Y al poco rato, ella sonreía y reía, cuando Alastor le hacía dar vueltas y la atraía hacia él.

Oh Charlie, tú bailabas con el demonio. El famoso demonio de la radio, Alastor.

Pero resulta que eso, fue lo más encantador del caso. Tal parece que ella se estaba divirtiendo, y él, ya no estaba aburrido.

Llegó un punto en el que Charlie permaneció abrazada a él, con una sonrisa. Alastor siempre sonreía, pero por esta ocasión, sonreiría con sinceridad.

-Gracias…

-Alastor.

-Muchas gracias, Alastor, realmente me has ayudado mucho. – le sonrió, con un pequeño sonrojo infantil. Se permitió acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

Algo impropio de él, claro está.

-No hay nada qué agradecer…

-Charlotte Magne, pero, puedes decirme Charlie.

Su sonrisa se agrandó.

-No debes de agradecer nada, Charlie, querida.

Quería tenerla un momento más, pero sabía que no podía ser así. El sólo pensar en ello, le hacía sentir frío y un poco solo.

Pero, ¿Quién dijo que era la última vez?

Su sombra sonrió maliciosa.

-Emmm, ¿Alastor?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está será la última vez que nos veamos? – se sentía mal por añorar un reencuentro teniendo novia, pero… en verdad, quería volver a verlo.

Alastor le sostuvo el mentón delicadamente, y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo:

-No querida.

Esa noche la rubia se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Alastor, sólo pudo contemplar un momento la luna, ansioso de que ese reencuentro… Volviera a suscitarse, e igualmente, preguntándose lo que aquella chica provocaba en él.

Charlie bailando con Alastor.

Ella, bailando con el demonio.

¿Quién lo diría?


End file.
